


[podfic] not quite the same story

by PugglePodfics (Pugglemuggle), SoVeryAveragePodfics (SoVeryAverageMe)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Bitty in the NHL, Checking Practice, First Kiss, Hockey, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Providence Falconers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/PugglePodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAveragePodfics
Summary: Bitty has a plan for his life, and it includes hockey until he graduates but he’s not sure how it’ll fit in after that. Then the Falconers come looking for him, and Bitty has to wonder if maybe the Falconers are exactly what he needs. Or maybe, really, all he needs is Jack.





	[podfic] not quite the same story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaphage (DancingDragon42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not quite the same story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584810) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> This was created for [Fandom Trumps Hate](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/)! Sorry it took so long to publish—real life sort of got in the way. This fic was made possible by justaphage's generous donation to Standing Rock.
> 
> Thank you, tryslora, for graciously allowing blanket permission for podficcing! This was a wonderful story to work with!

Cover artist: [Pugglemuggle](pugglemuggle.tumblr.com)

Length: 00:36:18 | Size: 33.5 MB

Download Link: [[OVER HERE!]](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/32/items/NotQuiteTheSameStory/NotQuiteTheSameStory.mp3) \- Right click and select "Save Link As" to download, or left click to stream!

[[Alt Download Link](https://www.sendspace.com/file/jn2lvt)]


End file.
